Stay True
by Magicgirl29
Summary: “You’ll never get those plans out of me as long as I’m alive!” He shouted back in a voice that was harsh even for him. Azkadellia became furious.


Ambrose felt like he was blind, there was nothing at all to look at just darkness. He knew this was it the end was drawing closer and closer. He was so sleepy he wanted to just close his eyes for a few minutes it's not like he would miss anything. The room that was now his prison was freezing, it was torture he could not cope sooner or later he would lose it; go mad! His stomach was in knots He was so sacred he knew he wasn't going to make it. His thoughts though were not of how cold or tired he was, his thoughts were only of the queen is she ok? What will they do to her? These thoughts raced in his mind.

Suddenly Ambrose saw a small light at the end of the never ending darkness, then it grew brighter and a huge door shot opened. Ambrose let out a groan as he shielded his eyes, he raised a hand and through one eye he could make out a figure.

"Az-Ka-De-lIia" Ambrose said, his dry throat made him cough when he spoke. Azkadellia looked down at him, when she did look down for a split second he thought he saw guilt in her eyes. Then when he looked again he only saw anger.

"Take him" Azkadellia said turning to leave the room. Ambrose sighed as he was lifted off the ground of his prison. He was escorted down a long dark corridor, certainly not as dark as where he was before. He was so scared he was more than certain she was going to kill him. He tried to remain strong so he stood up straight and tried to show that he wouldn't be beaten.

Then two doors opened and he was violently thrown in, he landed on the floor with a groan, he looked behind him to see the doors slam shut, then a long coat came close to him.

"General Lornen" Ambrose said surprised, this was the man that betrayed both him and the queen. The general looked down at the man who had once been his friend lying on the floor helpless. Lornen moved closer to Ambrose and roughly grabbed him by the back of his brown royal coat, Ambrose moaned as he was moved across the room.

Lornen threw the advisor down on a chair to the side of him, Ambrose looked up in shock and fear, then Lornen grabbed a strap from behind the chair,

"W-what are you doing?" He asked nervously, suddenly he felt something hold his arms tightly in place,

"N-no, no" Ambrose said afraid.

"Hold still! You pathetic man!" Lornen shouted, Ambrose looked up at the man surprised he had never been called pathetic before. The strap then closed around the advisors arms, Ambrose struggled but it was no use he was not strong enough,

"Let's see if you're the smartest man in the O.Z after this" the man said walking away from Ambrose's sight. The curious inventor tried to turn around but the strap held him in place so he could not see. The man returned with a bottle. Ambrose knew exactly what this bottle was,

"Vapours!" Ambrose whispered horrified, anyone who had taken vapours was suddenly confused at their whereabouts and who they were, they became vulnerable, weak and after a while they would feel shooting pain.

"No, no please Lornen don't please" He said turning his head around, the man stopped he still had a heart even though he worked for Azkadellia now,

"It's not too late you know, you, you can still change things..." When he went on and on Lornen looked more and more guilty.

"Just let me go, and I'll help you" Ambrose said in a small quiet voice,

"Why would I ever want help from you!?" The general wailed, Ambrose looked horrified he closed his eyes but that did no good. The general gave him the vapours and suddenly he was not himself. He then unstrapped the man from the chair and shouted the other long coats,

"Here" He said pushing Ambrose towards the men. "He's your problem now, careful he's a little loopy"

One long coat laughed. "Smartest man in all of the O.Z ha that's a laugh" the two men then pulled him out of the room, and started walking down the corridor, now Ambrose did not feel loopy he felt dizzy instead. What was only a short walk down the corridor seemed like a long tiresome walk for him. He kept tripping over his feet while walking, which forced the long coats to roughly hold him up straight,

At the end of the corridor there was another set of doors. But this time instead of throwing him in they walked him in then walked out without a word, Ambrose looked around examining the room, he still felt a little dizzy but he was trying his best not to fall.

"What in the world?" Ambrose said confused as he walked around the room, it was a room filled with toys and dolls and a couple of inventions. Suddenly the doors swung open then fell shut behind him,

"Hello Ambrose" Azkadellia said with a false sweet voice. Ambrose did not speak he just turned and started looking around again. After a long awkward silence Ambrose finally spoke,

"W-what, what is this place?" He asked, Azkadellia walked closer to Ambrose with a sweet smile still gracing her face, she put her hands on his arms and walked him over to the high chair and sat him down, while he was sat down Azkadellia stroked his arm then turned away Ambrose shuddered he knew this was a trick and he certainly was not going to fall for it.

"It's where I store my most precious items." She said sweetly. Ambrose remained quiet his eyes following Azkadellia, he did not feel dizzy anymore, but it would not take long before the final effect of the vapours kicked in and then he would feel pain.

"Remember this" She said with a soft giggle. "It's the doll you made for me when I was 5 annuals" "And this..." She said not looking at Ambrose but at the items on the shelf before her. "The story of 'The wizard of OZ' strange story but entertaining" She said with yet another giggle.

"Do you remember when you used to sing to me and DG" She said facing Ambrose smiling.

"Two little princesses dancing in rows

Spinning fast and freely on their little toes

Where the light will take you no one ever knows

Two little princesses dancing in rows"

Ambrose felt slightly uncomfortable. "You were the only one who really understood me" She continued in her false voice. She moved closer to him.

"Just, just tell me Ambrose tell me what I need to know and I will set you free. You won't have to be afraid any longer."

"No... No never. I could never betray the queen" He said looking down quietly.

"I am the queen" She said sweetly.

"I mean the real queen" Ambrose snapped back looking into her eyes, but no matter how much anger was in his eyes it could not match the flames in hers. Then as they staired Ambrose felt something he wasn't sure what it was but he felt something. The emotion in his eyes turned to fear and the look on the new queens face was an evil smirk.

The final effect of the vapours had kicked in, Ambrose felt a shooting pain go all through his body he fell to the floor and was knelt down on one knee. His face scrunched up and his right arm was holing tightly on his stomach while the other helped him stay up straight. He moaned loudly the pain was unbearable. Azkadellia came down to his level.

"Ambrose please if you tell me I can make this pain go away" She carried on in her false voice. Ambrose lifted his head up slightly, his face was bright red because of the pain.

"You'll never get those plans out of me as long as I'm alive!" He shouted back in a voice that was harsh even for him. Azkadellia became furious,

"I'll say it again and this time I am not asking" She said grabbing Ambrose's hair forcing him to look at her. "Give me the plans for the Sun Seader!"

"Not while I'm... Alive" He said coldly he was trying to show he was not afraid even though he was. Azkadellia threw him to the side he banged into the wall and then fell to the ground. She forced his back up against the wall.

"Fine if you will not tell me what you know I'll just reach in and take it myself" She said coldly. "I always wondered what you would be like as a headcase anyway" She said walking away.

"What you wouldn't... Y-you couldn't" He stuttered nervously. Still holding his aching stomach.

"Watch me" She said in a harsh tone,

"No Azkadellia please don't!" He said in a terrified voice.

"You know what will save you... Are you going to help me?" Ambrose hung his head he'd never been so annoyed with himself in his whole life. "Come on Ambrose is it really worth you losing your brain just for that old woman?" She said again her childlike voice, Ambrose nodded his head he looked up tears clouding his eyes.

"Yes... yes it is" Azkadellia looked at him annoyed,

"Right then... Nice knowing you Ambrose" she said standing up moving to the door as Ambrose sat there trying to keep in his tears.

"Azkadellia how could you do this? I'm your friend" he said in a broken hearted voice. "This isn't you I know it isn't" Azkadellia looked a little sad.

"Your right" She said sadly. Then gave a malicious smile, then there was a flash she turned from herself to the dark witch "It's me" Croaked the witch, Ambrose looked horrified. "Bet you thought you'd never see me take over anyone!" She said sharply "Well look at me now" She finished with a strong screeching laugh. Then she turned back into Azkadellia, who now looked at him with the same sharp evil grin. Ambrose was terrified he knew exactly what the dark witch was capable of; he could only tell what was going to happen next.

"Guards... He has made his decision take him" She said looking back at him as long coats flooded the room and roughly removed Ambrose from the room. As much as he wanted to turn around he could not look back. As they dragged him down the corridor he thought to himself. "I've solved every problem I have ever faced, so why not this problem" He thought to himself, as the two double doors grew closer he knew he had failed.


End file.
